Curious
by littlebirdy05
Summary: Better summary on my prof, I urge you to read it! Rated to be safe. It's natural for people to become curious about things, but we know, that curiosity can get some in trouble. The question is all that remains. Did curiosity truly kill the cat?
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, I know, another story when I should be focusing on updating my others. DX Well, for those who actually read them. I can't help it thought! This is just one of the millions of ideas buzzing around my head and when I find an idea I like I can't help but put it up!

* * *

Skipper, Private, Rico, and Kowalski say out on their artificial ice floe in a contented bliss, with one of their rare days off. "Skippah?" Private asked.

Skipper looked at him. "I don't suppose..." He twiddled his flippers a bit. "I could make us all some love smoothies? It seems like such a lovely day

for them, and you all enjoyed them so much last time." He said. Skipper stared at him for a moment, Private's face pleading. Finally he gave in.

"Oh, alright." He said. "Yay!" Private jumped up just as Marlene hopped over the fence. "Hey guys, what'cha doin'?" She asked. "It's our day off."

Kowalski replied, looking up at her, lifting the sunglasses off his face. "And I'm making smoothies." Private added happily. "Care for one Marlene?"

Marlene smiled and nodded, Private rushing off.

"So," she said, "Day off hu?" She grinned, looking at the three penguins, laying there with sunglasses on. Only in New York. "Affirmative."

Kowalski said, smiling a little. "Well that's good, you guys should take more day's off anyway." she said. Skipper lifted his sunglasses and looked

at her. "What?" She asked. "Marlene, we can't just take days off when ever we please, we've got a schedule to stick to!" He said. "After all,

tomorrow is maitnence day." He said, putting his sunglasses back on. "Skipper, how bad could a simple extra day off be anyway? It's not like if

you change the schedule a little, the zoo's going to explode." She said, throwing her arms up. "That's what Manfredie and Johnson said, back in

Denmark." He said, looking over at her. "All that's left of our base now, is a parking lot." Marlene rolled her eyes. "Skipper-" She was interrupted

by Private coming out of the fishbowl entrance, struggling to carry the smoothies. She went over and grabbed a couple from him, walking back

over to the others. "Arguing would be redundant, Marlene, Skipper never lets himself stray from the schedule, not one time since I've know him."

He said. Marlene walked over and handed Kowalski one of the smoothies. "How long have you known him?" She asked. "Eighteen years." Was his

blunt reply. Rico coughed up a chair, next to Kowalski, who was on the right end. Marlene sat down, sipping her smoothie. "Wow, you guys have

known each other a long time..." She mumbled. Kowalski nodded. "Yes, statistics show a good friendship makes a good team." He said, handing

her her own sunglasses. She put them on and laid back like the rest of them. Marlene looked at him curiously. "Where'd you figure that out?" She

asked. Kowalski put his flippers behind his head. "Experience, Marlene, experience."

Private looked at Skipper, who sipped his smoothie contently. "Skippah," He asked, feeling his curiosity grow. Skipper looked at him. "Yes,

Private?" He asked. "Well, have you ever noticed that Kowalski and Rico, I dunno, seem kind of similar?" He asked. Skipper raised an eyebrow.

"Kowalski and Rico? What gives you that idea?" He asked, "They're completely different." Private glanced over at the two, both had their flippers

behind their head. "I don't know, they just seem... so alike. There's just somethin' about them, Skippah." Skipper just shrugged. "Kowalski and

Rico have known each other longer than I have Private, they were working together when I met them. It's probably just that they know each

other so well." Private frowned, thoughtful. "Maybe you're righ'..."

Rico lay there comfortably, empty thoughts twirling around his head. Simple, just how he liked it. It wasn't that he was unintelligent, the fact was

he could be very intelligent if he wanted to. He just never wanted to. He always believed, that when you thought too much, you worried too

much. Just look at him and Kowalski for example. Kowalski was always thought about things too much, and he's panicked plenty of times before,

and gotten himself into some trouble a couple of times as well. Where as Rico, not so much. He didn't panic often, because he never found reason

to, and though he'd been in trouble before, it was never because of his own actions. It seemed to him, for the longest time, that ignorance was

indeed bliss... and yet... there were times when he couldn't help but be a little curious...


	2. Chapter 2

Skipper stood on the artificial ice flow, like he did every night. He liked to know the zoo was secure before he went to bed, and one less hour of

sleep was well worth it. Skipper couldn't help but smile at what a nice night it was, just like the day had been. Even the lemurs were quiet tonight,

something that was only slightly less rare than the penguins' days off. Skipper sighed, and sat down, half an hour still left on his shift. Suddenly

something caught his eye. An unidentifiable truck drove through the zoo's back entrance, pulling up to the veterinary office. Skipper watched the

truck closely, as a woman got out and, carrying the crate, took out a set of keys and went inside. Skipper, as paranoid as he was, did nothing.

He'd seen this happen once before, a couple of years back, when a polar bear had been brought in from the wild, apparently badly injured. They

had let the polar bear heal of course, but they couldn't allow him to stay longer than that. Penguins, above all, know how dangerous animals

could be after years confined to a snowy, seemingly lifeless environment. Skipper's eyes followed the woman as she walked back to her truck and

drove off. The crate had been much too small for a polar bear. Skipper was curious as to what exactly was in there...

////////

Kowalski lay in his bunk, facing the wall, keeping his breaths even as Skipper returned from his usual nightly recon. He waited, his impatience

growing, for Skipper to fall asleep. The moment he heard Skipper's breathing even out, he jumped silently from his bunk. He may not have been

much of a fighter, but stealth was most certainly in his area, as it involved waiting, watching, and thinking. Quietly Kowalski Picked up one of his

invention, what looked like a metal hoop the size of a frisbee, and his whiteboard and marker. He peaked over his shoulder to make sure he had

woken no one, before leaping up through the fishbowl entrance.

Kowalski set his invention down, and popped the cap off his marker, writing down some equations. He made the necessary adjustments to his

machine and snapped the cap back on the marker. He took in a deep breath, nervous and shaky. He licked his flipper and wiped the gel, that was

completely unnoticeable and created by Kowalski himself, off the feathers on his head, the feathers springing back into their natural state, a Rico-

like mowhawk. Hesitantly reached out a flipper a switched the machine on.

"Kowalski? Kowalski!" The machine had shimmered to life, almost like a mirror, only the image it showed was a tall, fairly well built penguin, also

sporting a mowhawk. Kowalski nodded. "Yes, Dad, it's it's me." He said quietly. The penguins eyes darted behind him, then he turned back to

Kowalski. "Where's your brother? Are you guys alright?" He asked, his voice serious. "He's inside, sleeping. We're alright Dad. I'm sorry it took so

long to contact you, this kind of technology is hard to construct." He said. The penguin nodded. "I understand. Is there any information on section

eight's whereabouts?" He asked. Kowalski shook his head no. "We don't know, but I don't think they've found us. Rico and I, we caught a lucky

break. We're stationed with a military commander, we're being fed and trained in the art of combat nearly every day." He said. "In addition, we've

both acquired our own place on the team, Rico, the weapons expert, and I the strategist. His dad nodded, but frowned. "You know how I feel

about weaponry." He said. Kowalski swallowed. "It was a necessary cover, Dad, we only use weapons in defense." He said. His dad closed his

eyes and sighed. He was quiet for a moment, and Kowalski waited for a reply. After a moment, his dad spoke. "I miss you boys, so much..."

Kowalski swallowed again, this time trying to rid himself of the lump in his throat. "I know, Dad. I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Kowalski, Rico, and Private stared at Skipper, utterly bewildered. He was not going through scheduled maintenance... He strayed away from the

schedule. There had to be something serious going on. "Ah, Skipper..." Kowalski said, tapping him. Skipper just kept staring at the veterinary

office. "Skipper, the schedule-" Skipper interrupted him. "Clear the schedule." He said. The three penguins gasped. Marlene hopped over the fence

of the penguin's habitat, and stopped, seeing the three's startled faces. "Hey, what's going on?" She asked. Kowalski turned to her, still shocked.

"Skipper... just told us to clear the schedule..." Marlene leaned to the side, looking past Kowalski, to Skipper, who stood with his flippers crossed,

facing the veterinary office. "Clear the schedule? Skipper you never clear the schedule, what's going on?" She asked. Skipper turned to the four. "I

was on patrol last night when a rescue truck drove in. Aparently we have a new animal here, but I don't know what. I thought about it, and the

only thing that could fit in a crate the size of the one they brought, would either be a lemur, an otter, or a penguin." Skipper said. He looked at the

boys. "Kowalski, I need you to go back to Marlene's habitat with her, and make things secure, Rico, Private, you go to the lemur habitat. I don't

want any mishaps." He said. Private and Rico went off, while Marlene frowned, Kowalski scribbling on his randomly appearing clipboard. "Skipper,

it's probably nothing, it is a rescued animal, after all right?" She said. "Marlene 'probably' nothing doesn't cut it, we have to be alert at all times."

He said, in is trademark 'commander's' tone. "Marlene, shall we go now?" Kowalski asked, putting his clipboard away. Marlene looked at Kowalski,

then back at Skipper, realizing that, as usual, there would be no arguing with him. She sighed and left with Kowalski.

////////

Private and Rico stood guard in the lemurs' habitat. After much complaining from Julien, Rico had had enough, and duck taped his mouth shut,

tying him to a post. Mort and Maurice, of course, were no problem. This left Private and Rico to stand and guard in silence. After a long while,

Private's curiosity became too much. "Rico." He said. Rico looked down at him. "I was just wondering, how come you and Kowalski seem so alike?"

Rico frowned a moment, then simply grinned and shook his head. "Uh, uh." He said, meaning of course, that he didn't see how they were alike.

That wasn't what he was really thinking of course. His thoughts were more along the lines of, if Private was starting to catch on, section eight

would be on his and Kowalski's tail feathers in no time. He never paid much attention, as Kowalski had never taken the time to explain to him why

section eight was bad, but he did know they were bad, and that's all he needed to know, to know them finding the two would not be a good

thing. He glanced out of the corner of his eye, down at Private, who was frowning, seemingly lost in thought.

////////

Marlene sighed, and sat down, once they reached her habitat, while Kowalski stood near the entrance, his flippers behind his back, standing

guard. Marlene looked at him. "You can sit down you know." She said. Kowalski shook his head. "In the event of an attack, I would be

unprepared." He said, keeping his place. She raised an eyebrow. "And exactly how high is the chance that we'll be attacked?" She asked.

Kowalski stared at her. "Point taken." He sat down and leaned against the wall. The two sat there awkwardly for a moment. "So," Marlene said.

"You said you've know Skipper for years. Eighteen right?" She asked. "Affirmative, though it will be nineteen years in only a few weeks, actually."

He said, then continued. "And an even ten years since our team was fully formed. We ran into Private the same day, some years earlier. I've been

thinking we should have a celebration of some sort. You know, ten years as a team, celebration." He said. Marlene smiled. "Hey, that sounds like

fun, what have you got planned so far?" she asked. Kowalski looked at his clipboard, flipping through a couple of pages. "Absolutely nothing." He

said, finally. Marlene chuckled. "Well here, let's put our heads together, I'm sure we can think of something."

////////

Skipper watched the vet and Alice carefully, straining hard to hear what they were saying, as they got closer, carrying the crate from last night. "-I

just don't think she should be put with the others. Not in the state she is." Alice said, huffing. "Nonsense," The vet looked down at the crate,

"trust me, it will be much better if she establishes some form of relationship. She'll be much better off." He said. Alice rolled her eyes, stopping in

front of the penguin habitat. "What ever you say, Doc." The vet took the crate while Alice laid the board across the gap. She took the crate back,

and her and the doctor crossed onto the ice floe. Skipper backed up to the edge of the ice, watching them carefully. "Look," the vet said, "There's

already one here to meet her." Alice rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, but where are the others?" She said. The vet shrugged. "Probably hiding.

Penguins don't take kindly to people in their habitat." He said. Alice opened the crate with a crowbar, and the vet knelt down, coaxing the penguin

out of the crate.

Skipper watched, with mild surprise as a penguin slowly waddled out of the crate, almost as though she had difficulty moving, her motions careful

and precise. This penguin was incredibly small for her age, and had unusual blue feathers. She was rather petite, and her expression was almost

one of exhaustion, the lids of her green eyes low, though she did have a weak smile across her beak. "There you go, girl, much better now, eh?"

the vet said. The two gathered up the crate and board, after walking back across of course, and left.

Skipper approached the penguin, as she looked about the place. "It's a nice spot, this is." She said. Skipper was slightly surprised at how weak

and frail her voice sounded, quite, almost as though she was losing her voice, due to a cold. He nodded. "Yes, I guess it is." he said, then added,

"I need to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." She smiled a little more, and nodded slowly. "I don't mind," She said, "after all, you should

ask any newcomer, into your own habitat, questions. Make sure they have their story strait you know, they could be a spy." She said in her overly

fragile voice. Skipper stared.


	4. Chapter 4

Skipper nodded. "Well I think that covers it. Why don't we review. Your name is Faith, you're not exactly sure where you came from because..."

Faith shrugged. "We moved around a lot. So many places it's truly hard to keep track. A tad suspicious, I know, but it's true." She said, her voice

quiet. Skipper nodded again. "Right. You're thirty two, and say you have no family..." He looked up at her, and she gave a small smile. "Yes, I

moved out from the colony years ago, and my husband died. You figured I'd be sad, and I was, he was a good man, but I knew the risks when I

first went out with him, he being in the military and all. I know he wouldn't want me to grieve too much." Skipper nodded, yet again, eyeing the

penguin. It still surprised him how small she was, and how blue her feathers were, it was almost unnatural. Rather he had never seen a penguin

with that kind of coloring. To top it all off, standing there the whole time she seemed just as frail as before, if not more. Finally Skipper spoke. "You

must be tired, how about we go inside?" She smiled, her eyelids low, something that was becoming a trademark for her. "That would be nice."

She said. Skipper led her over to the fishbowl entrance, noticing, again, how she seemed to be so careful with her movements, her steps small.

He opened the hatch, and she peered down. He looked at her. "You... seemed to have trouble moving. I don't suppose you can get down there

on your own, can you?" He asked. Faith shook her head. "I'm afraid not. It would be too... difficult." She said, seeming to choose her words

carefully. Skipper thought for a long moment, then turned, holding out his flippers. "Do you mind?" He asked. She looked at him and smiled. "Not

at all. Be gentle please." She said, her voice so quiet it was almost blown away in the small breeze. He smiled a little. "Not to worry." Skipper

picked Faith up, and slowly climbed down the ladder, into the HQ.

////////

Kowalski grinned, looking at his papers, that were now full of plans. "Ah, that's brilliant, Marlene, thank you." He said, grinning, as he set his

notepad down. She grinned. "And, you should be able to finish it all, right in accordance to Skipper's scheduled, lights out." She said. Kowalski

chuckled. "Yes," He said. "Skipper and his schedule, who would have though he would have went against-" Kowalski froze, realizing he was

supposed to be on lookout duty. "Skipper!" he yelled, jumping up. He ran to the cave entrance and looked over at the penguin habitat. "He's not

there!" Kowalski ran to the sewer entrance. "Hey, what's going on?" Marlene asked, standing up. "Skipper is not stationed at his point, I have to

go back to the HQ and make sure everything is alright." Kowalski replied, hurriedly, lifting up the cover. Kowalski jumped down into the sewer,

Marlene close after him.

////////

Rico and Private had been taking turns keeping watch, Rico being the one to take his turn first. He was too occupied to actually pay attention

though, his mind wandering through memories.

_/_

_"Rico! Rico get up!" Rico opened his eyes, rubbing them to rid himself of his blurry vision. He looked up at Kowalski, who hovered over him, a worried _

_expression on his face. Rico yawned and shook his head, sitting up off the snowy ground. "Mh, wha's goin' on?" He asked tiredly. Kowalski yanked Rico _

_off the ground, standing him up. He looked over his should nervously, and Rico couldn't help but let his mind wander. He'd always found it rather sad, but _

_fascinating how he and his brother were the same age. Twins actually, though not identical, obviously. It was common for their species of penguin to lay _

_two eggs at a time, but even more _uncommon _for both chicks to survive past their down-feathered stage. The family mohawk was also an unusual _

_touch, and sometimes he wandered about that too. What exactly had caused them to have their feathers naturally spring up like that? Kowalski turned _

_back to Rico. "It's section eight, they're coming here." He whispered. This had snapped Rico out of his sleepy stupor. "Section eight!? How did they find _

_us!?" He hissed. Kowalski shook his head. "I don't know, but we have to leave. Now!"_

_Kowalski and Rico slid silently across the snow covered landscape, desperate to escape the area unseen. Soon they were nearing the icy shore, and it_

_seemed as if they would make it. They wouldn't. Rico yelped, as something suddenly caught his foot. "Got ya!" He turned to see an arctic wolf's claws_

_wrapped around his ankle, pulling him back. "Rico!" Kowalski shouted, "Rico! Rico!"_

/

"Rico!" Rico was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by Private, who was frantically shaking him. He looked down at him, confused. "Rico, you

were supposed to be keeping watch! Skippah's gone!" Rico whipped around and searched their habitat, seeing no one. "Uh, oh." He grunted. The

two sped off.


	5. Chapter 5

Kowalski, Rico, Marlene, and Private burst through the first prize entrance all at once, startling Skipper into a defensive position. He relaxed, of

course, when he found out who it was. Kowalski breathed a sigh of relief. "Skipper, good, everything's alright." He said. "A little quieter would be

nice." Skipper said quietly, crossing his flippers and raising an eyebrow. The four looked at him confused. "Our new arrival is sleeping." Skipper said.

They all raised their eyebrows. "We have a new recruit? What's his name?" Kowalski asked, curiously. Skipper shook his head. "No, not a new

recruit... and _her_ name, it Faith," Skipper stepped aside so the others could see the small penguin sleeping, standing up in the corner, a blanket

wrapped tightly around her. Her beak was tucked into the blankets, and her feathers were slightly ruffled. Their eyes widened in surprise, at the

tiny, petite penguin. "Wow," Marlene said quietly. "She looks so... so..." Kowalski looked at her. "Frail? Fragile? Like she might blow away if we so

much as open the hatch?" "Yeah, that's about right." Marlene said. "How old is she? How come she came here in a rescue truck?" Private asked.

Skipper looked up at them. "She's thirty-two, and she's sick. Caught in an oil spill about a month ago." Skipper said. The others looked at her

sadly. "That's why," Skipper continued, "We're going to be working around the clock to make her feel at home, and better." He said. The four

smiles, and Kowalski, Rico, and Private saluted.

"Now, I've got a job for each of you, yes, you too Marlene." Skipper said, seeing her surprised face. "Kowalski, I need you to monitor her condition

and find something that can cure her faster." He said. Kowalski nodded. "Rico, You're to spend one hour a day with Faith, back at her home, she

was training as a doctor, and you're going to help her out with that." Rico nodded furiously. "Private, Marlene," The two looked at Skipper, "Your

job is to make her as comfortable and happy as she can be during her stay here. Fixing her up a nice spot in the HQ would be just dandy." He

said. Marlene grinned. "Skippah," Private asked, "what are you going to do?" Skipper put his flippers on his hips. "I'm in charge of overseeing the

entire operation, and of transport and food." He said. "Transport?" Marlene asked. Skipper nodded. "Yes, Marlene, transport. She doesn't walk

very well, so it's my job to get her in and out of the HQ when necessary." He said, then stood strait. "Alright men... and Marlene, move out!"


	6. Chapter 6

**The next day...**  
Skipper rummaged through the fridge, trying to find something Faith may like to eat. "Ah." Skipper pulled out one of his favorites, Alaskan salmon.

He turned around, heading back to Faith, and... tripped. "Oof!" Skipper frowned, looking up at Kowalski, who grinned sheepishly. "_Kowalski," _

Skipper said, getting up and brushing the fish off. "I know I told you to find a faster cure, but do you have to leave all this stuff lying around?"

Kowalski sighed. "Sorry, Skipper, there's no where else to put it all." He said, gesturing to all his supplies that were scattered around the HQ.

"Well, can't you just go somewhere else?" Skipper said, stepping over a pipe. "What do you even need half this stuff for?" He asked, frustrated.

Kowalski shrugged. "You never know what could help." Skipper shook his head. "You've got to get this stuff out of here, there's no room."

Kowalski frowned. "But... where will I put it? I can't keep it outside, Alice will see." Skipper waved away the comment, heading back to Faith.

"You're the strategist Kowalski, you can figure it out." Kowalski frowned.

Marlene froze in the middle of sweeping her habitat. Kowalski was standing in the entryway, carrying a ton of stuff. "Ah, hello Marlene, I don't

suppose I could... continue my research here... Skipper kicked me out of the HQ as I was taking up too much room." Marlene snorted at Kowalski's

awkward expression, and set her broom down. "Sure, here, let me help." She said, grabbing some of the things from Kowalski. "Oh, thank you

Marlene." Kowalski said, smiling. Marlene smiled, setting the stuff down on the floor. "So," she said, "Have you found anything out yet?" Kowalski

set his stuff down and shook his head. "No, it's too early, but I assure you I'll be working on it at every chance I get." Kowalski said, standing

strait. Marlene nodded, grinning. "I don't doubt that." She said. Kowalski looked at her, confused by the tone of her remark. "What do you mean?"

He asked. She grinned. "Nothing, it's just with you and science, it's almost as bad as Skipper and... anything military, really." She said. Kowalski

raised an eyebrow. "I like to think Skipper is a very dedicated soldier, and honestly, a better one than we are. Why else would we be training

under his guidance?" Marlene shrugged. "Hey, I never said it was a bad thing,really, you guys are great, it's just that kind of devotion kind

interferes with the rest of your life too, you know. Haven't you ever heard of, 'too much of a good thing'?" She said. Kowalski frowned in thought.

"I suppose the theory does make sense... but this is different, we've got a sick penguin on our hands." Kowalski said, setting his chemicals up.

"Alright," Marlene said, holding her hands up in defeat. "fair enough. Is there anything I can help with?" She asked. Kowalski knelt down next to

his things. "I don't think so, Marlene, this is a very delicate, scientific procedure." was his reply. "Aw, come on," Marlene knelt down next to him. "I

like science." She said. He looked over at her, an eyebrow raised in surprise.

////////

Kowalski rummaged around the HQ, looking for a missing test tube. Everyone else was out on the ice floe. Who would have thought Marlene, to

be the scientist type? well, perhaps after the incident when they had to broadcast that commercial... Yes, she had shown a lot of promise then,

and- "Kowalski." Kowalski started, turning around to find Private standing there. "Uh, yes Private?" He said. Private looked up at him. "Well... I

was just, you know, wonderin', and... how come you and Rico are so much alike?" He asked. Slowly, Kowalski's eyebrows arched. "I have no idea

what you're talking about, Private, Rico and I are polar opposites and are alike in no way, other than being penguins and a part of this team." He

said. Private frowned. "Skipper said when he met you two, you guys were already working together." He said. Kowalski turned away from Private,

continuing his search for his beaker, before answering. "That's right, Private, Rico and I had been working together when Skipper met us, for

about a year." He said. Quiet for a moment. "What were you guys working on?" Kowalski whipped around. "Absolutely nothing, Private, merely

the daily training exercises, shouldn't you be up there helping take care of Faith, I'm sure she would enjoy some company, I'm to busy to answer

silly questions right now, I have to find my beaker." Was Kowalski's rushed reply, before he turned back around, continuing his search. "But,

Kowalski..." He didn't frowned, making his way back to the fishbowl entrance. _What was going on?_


	7. Chapter 7

Kowalski slowly crawled up unto the artificial ice floe, his communicator tucked under one flipper. He still felt guilty about not letting Rico talk to

their dad, but he couldn't bring himself to it. He'd have to figure some sort of lie... Sighing, Kowalski licked his flipper and rubbed out the gel, his

feathers springing up into their original mohawk form. He powered up the machine, the image flickering to life. "Kowalski, son, it's great to hear

from you again." The mohawked penguin, on the screen, said. Kowalski nodded with a smile, and his dad continued. "I get so worried these days,

I hear rumors that sections eight is on the move." He said. Kowalski swallowed nervously. "I haven't heard... What's their location?" The penguin

shook his head. "I don't know, Kowalski, and that's not all." Kowalski's eyebrows came together, and his dad went on. "Our operatives tell us

they've hired a specialist to track you two down. Kowalski, you and Rico need to be careful, I don't want you leaving each other's side for an

instant, you _know_what they want, and we can't let that happen. Where's your brother now?" He asked. Kowalski swallowed again. "Recon. He's

on night duty." Rico was down below, sleeping. His dad sighed. "I haven't seen you two in so long... you make sure I get to talk to him next time,

okay?" He said, smiling. "I can't wait to hear his voice again." Kowalski couldn't speak, the guilt hanging over him, too much. How was he suppose

to tell him Rico could barely talk anymore? How was he suppose to explain the scar across Rico's beak? "Dad... Dad, I- Ack!" Kowalski was knocked

over, by a sudden impact.

////////

Quietly, almost completely silent, a dark coated, dog-like, creature prowled the perimeter of the Central Park zoo. His shoulders were hunched, his

tail held strait, and his noise pointed upward, sniffing the air. Searching, searching, searching, there! The creature bared it's canine, having caught

the scent of it's target. His nose never lied, the smell of fish, feathers, and the slight scent of jell, smoke, and oil, filled his senses. He leapt up,

clawing his way over the wall, landing on the other side, his padded feet silencing his landing. His green eyes shown in the faint light of the lamps,

dimly lit over his head. They gleamed with the excitement and bloodlust of his mission. Kill two, capture two. His laughter sounded deep and

rough, coming up from the bottom of his throat. He stalked through the zoo, silently, the penguin habitat coming into view. Suddenly something

caught his eyes, and his grin widened. Oh, how easy this would be, what a stroke of luck this was! He crouched low, the white painted fur of his

chest, touching the ground and he moved. In his sights, he saw a light, glimmering from some circular object, a voice emanating from it. Crouched

down low, sitting before the thing, and completely off guard, was an above average height, mohawked penguin. Snarling, pleasurably, the canine

leaped.

////////

The penguins down in the HQ shot up suddenly, as they heard shouts, screams, snarling, and growling, coming from above. Private, Rico, and

Skipper snapped into their usual fighting positions. "Kowalski, a- Kowalski!?" Skipper's eyes darted about the HQ, untill, with horrow, he realized

the shouts and screams, were indeed coming from Kowalski.

The three penguins had shot above ground, as fast as possible, leaving Faith down below. The moment they got up their, they froze in shock, at

what they were seeing. Kowalski, who's mohawk had been slicked back some, yet still had feathers pricking up, was struggling to fight off an

abnormally large, black furred wolf, who had a white '8' painted on the fur of it's chest. "Rico!" Kowalski gasped, upon seeing the stunned trio.

"Rico, cono matik, cono matik! Section eight!" Skipper and Private shot Rico a look of confusion, when he screeched. Rico's expression was a

contorted mixture of fear and uncertainty. "Cono matik!" Kowalski shouted again, "Shistac! Gart komi gou! Gourr bae inha gar sanbe!" He spouted

nothing but gibberish, yet at the same time, Rico seemed to understand, responding with defiance. He growled, his eyes narrowing. Suddenly he

shouted and lunged at the wolf. After that, it was an all out battle, between four aquatic birds, and one enraged mammal.

The snarling and screeching, had naturally been enough to wake the whole zoo. Unfortunately there were no night workers, and thus the

problem had to be dealt with by the penguins them selves while the other inhabitants of the zoo could only watch in shock and fear. Suddenly the

wolf reared up, delivering a swiping blow at Kowalski's face, then leaping over the cage that surrounded the habitat. "You've won la fight, Dias,

but not la war! Section eight, will return!" He shouted, then broke into a four legged run. Normally Skipper would have pursued this attacker at all

costs, but right now he had more pressing matters to deal with. He swiveled around. "Kowalski!" He saw Private standing there, a horrified look

on his face, while Rico knelt down next to Kowalski, who lay on the artificial ice. Skipper was next to them in no time. "Kowalski, are you alright!?"

Skipper yelled, shaking him. Kowalski was, even at a glance, clearly not in any condition to answer. His eyes were closed, and he was covered in

blood, some feathers on his head sticking up out of place, while others were slicked back with the aforementioned blood. His breathing was

shallow and ragged, and he was covered in gashes, one of them, whether by some horrid joke fate had thrown upon them, or intentionally done

by the attacker to get a message across, was right across his beak, on the opposite side as Rico's scar. Rico looked up at Skipper, his eyes

burning, and beak trembling, an expression of hopelessness clearly written on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Rico and Skipper gently carried Kowalski into the habitat, Private following with Kowalski's inactive invention in hand. Faith slowly stood up, but

was startled back down when Marlene burst through the first prize entrance, just as they were laying Kowalski in his bunk. "Guys!" She shouted,

upon entering, "Guys, what was that!? I just woke up and I heard-" Marlene froze, as the other penguins moved away from the bunk. Her paws

went to her mouth, stifling a gasp. Faith ruffled her feathers quietly, in the corner. She had seen this, and worse, in the wild, but that didn't make

her any less sympathetic. She knew how they all felt.

Marlene rushed up to the bunk, holding out her paw. "Eh!" Rico shot in front of her, preventing her from touching him. Marlene stumbled back,

startled. "Stand down man, we need all the help we can get." Skipper said. Rico just growled, and glared at any of them if they tried to get near.

"Rico! What are you doing!?" Private exclaimed. "'on' 'ouch!" He grunted, roughly. "Rico, we have to help him!" Marlene exclaimed. "He's still

bleeding!" Rico just growled, then turned his back to them, regurgitating medical supplies. "Rico, you're bordering on insubordination here! Only

Kowalski knows how to do all that how would you..." Skipper stopped when he realized Rico was swiftly, and expertly caring for Kowalski,

applying the exact medications, applying precise pressure when it was called for. "...Rico?" Rico ignored them, wrapping Kowalski up, each and

every bandage in it's exact place. Finishing, Rico stared at Kowalski, his sadness deepening. What was Kowalski doing out there at this time of

night, anyway? Curiously, Rico glanced at the device Private was holding. Private took a step back, as Rico squinted at it. "Eh!" Private squeaked

as Rico's flippers shot out, snatching the device away from him. It was broken, and slightly mangled, but he was sure he could fix it. He dropped

down on the ground, still in front of Kowalski's bunk, and started yanking at wires, and if the others weren't shocked enough already, they were

now. Rico stood up and set the device on the table, tightening a bold. Then he pressed a button, and the machine flickered to life.

"K- Rico!" Rico's feathers ruffled, momentarily forgetting their predicament, at the sound of his father's voice, and he grinned, widely. "Rico, I

haven't seen you in so long! How are you my boy? Where's you're brother?" Rico's smile slowly fell, and his eyes were cast downward. The others

looked at each other. What had just happened? Did Rico just fix one of _Kowalski's_ inventions? And this penguin, it was Rico's father? _Rico has a _

_brother!?_


	9. Chapter 9

Rico, mumbled something, looking over at the bunk, moving just far enough to the left so that his father could see Kowalski laying there. The penguin gasped.

"Section eight did this, didn't they? They've found you?" His voice was becoming panicked, and the others were becoming confused. What the heck was going on? Rico turned back to his father, who's eyes were closed. He was silent for a moment. Then he opened his eyes again.

"Rico, you _know_ what has to be done." He said quietly. Rico's eyes widened.

"Eh!" He shouted in protest.

"Rico, if they've found you know, and if they've gotten this close, they _will_ find you again! You have to do it!" Rico struggled a moment, glaring.

"_NO!"_ he shouted, angrily.

"Rico listen to reason! If you don't do it, section eight will, _and_ they'll get what they want!" Skipper shook his head.

"Woah, woah, hold up! In all my time working with Rico, I've never known him to listen to reason! Why do you think he'd do that now? What does he have to do?" Skipper asked, crossing his arms. The penguin looked at Skipper, clearly forgetting that the others were there. Then he kneaded his forehead, and looked up at them, sadly.

"Section eight's goal is to get the unique DNA of the… Dias twins. They plan to… kill one twin and combine the DNA with the second. If this happens… I've read their plans, blueprints for a machine to create the most powerful weapon the world has know… There's only one, surefire way to prevent this…" The penguins swallowed. "Ricardo Dias, has to kill his brother himself, and destroy all evidence that he ever existed." He looked at the all. "He has to kill Kowalski himself."

-/-/-

*waves hands* Yeah, yeah, I know it's short, but it is a very important chapter as you can see. ;3  
Yes, also as you can see, I am back from the dead and updating ALL of my stories, and quite possibly putting new ones up. What is the reason for this sudden change you ask? Oh, you don't care. Well too bad. :3

My Tourette's was acting up the other night, so I was given a muscle relaxer that was supposed to make me drowsy, but for some reason I just can't understand, it did the opposite. I was up ALL NIGHT with one bad case of insomnia. And to pass the time? BAM! Fifty million story updates! :D I'm hoping all these updates will bring in some reviews, which may inspire me to update again. :3


End file.
